1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a communication apparatus for use in, for example, an Internet Protocol (IP) telephone system, and an abnormality restoration execution method for an operation abnormality which occurs in the communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the IP telephone system has become widely used. Such an IP telephone system, for example, by performing protocol conversion and format conversion of data in exchange servers on an IP network as well as by connecting IP telephone terminals to the IP network including, for example, local area network (LAN) enables voice communications of inter-IP telephone terminals and among IP telephone terminals and a general telephone network.
Meanwhile occurrences of abnormalities in programs are sufficiently anticipated from the exchange servers and the IP telephone terminals. In this case, maintenance persons perform restoration work such as rewriting abnormal programs into normal programs, and then this work causes increases in costs other in addition to changes in program.
Conventionally, a technique, which diagnoses states of client modules of storage modules when power is supplied, and requires servers to download the client modules when abnormalities are recognized, is proposed (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-78849).
Also in the IP telephone systems, methods for automatically restoring the programs without requiring hand work by the maintenance persons accompanied by the occurrences of abnormalities in the programs of the exchange servers and the IP telephone terminals are strongly desired. However, the methods still have been in examination states, and have not been realized yet in the present circumstances.